This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to a bracket for mounting a wiring block on a terminal frame.
The telecommunications and data management industries utilize connective hardware for general building wiring, premises distribution systems, local area networks, and other network applications. The connective hardware is commonly mounted on an industry standard (EIA-310) terminal frame.
Referring now to FIG. 1, the prior art system for mounting one particular type of connective hardware is shown. A back panel 20 is assembled from left 22 and right 24 portions. Two back panels 20 are then connected together with a back panel bracket 26, and the assembly is installed on the frame 28. Two wiring blocks 38 are shown installed on the back panels 20. A conductor termination array 40 is mounted on each wiring block 38. The back panels 20 will each accommodate twelve wiring blocks 38. This system occupies about one-third of the frame 28 space, and provides positions for twenty-four wiring blocks 38, even if only one or two wiring blocks 38 are required. This large minimum capacity discourages use of the system by small entities.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a wiring block mount that will efficiently accommodate one or two wiring blocks across one row or two rows only and will readily isolate separate circuits from one another.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wiring block mount for use in connection with a conductor termination array having a predetermined length. The wiring block mount is also used in connection with a terminal frame having two parallel columns spaced apart a predetermined distance. Each column has a plurality of vertically in-line mounting holes spaced uniformly apart. The wiring block mount comprises a girder having mounting holes aligned with the column mounting holes for mounting of the girder to the column. Attachment means is provided for attaching the termination array to the girder.